


Most of All

by SeinedJavert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Facials, Hair-pulling, Javert Comes In His Trousers, Javert has no gag reflex, Javert is a size queen, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posessive Valjean, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Sub Javert, This is 90 percent blowjobs and 10 percent of the following, Valjean Comes In His Trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinedJavert/pseuds/SeinedJavert
Summary: There were a lot of things Javert loved about Jean Valjean. 
But most of all, he loved his cock.





	

There were a lot of things that Javert loved about Jean Valjean. 

For example, he loved running his hands over Valjean's wide shoulders and strong chest, feeling the muscles flex and move under his hands and hearing Valjean's soft sighs. He loved Valjean's mouth and the quiet muffled sounds he made when Javert would kiss him, biting his lips and thrusting his tongue into his wet mouth, teeth clicking together in their urgency and Javert's hands fisted in Valjean's soft hair. He loved Valjean's neck, how Valjean would bite his bottom lip wine-red to hold in breathless little noises when Javert would suck soft pale skin into his mouth and leaving behind dark telling marks. Valjean's chest was big and wide and Javert loved that too, leaving red and purple marks scattered across his pectorals. He loved Valjean's moans when he bit harshly on his nipples and his sighs when he licked them with a broad flat tongue or sucked them into his mouth. He loved how Valjean would writhe beneath him when Javert rimmed him, how Valjean would thrust back against his face even as Javert held him down with large hands and fucked him with his tongue. 

But most of all, he loved his cock.  

Javert wanted to worship that beautiful cock. It was a huge, thick, monstrous beast; a noticeable bulge in Valjean's trousers even when completely soft. His mouth would water just thinking about it, how he would kneel at Valjean's feet for hours if he needed to, licking and nuzzling at Valjean's trousers until Valjean would give in with a moan and roughly pull Javert by his hair, pressing his face flush against the damp fabric. He would mouth at Valjean's hard clothed cock until it shuddered and spent itself, soaking the fabric with its seed, and Javert would lick that too, greedy for the taste of Valjean's bitter release on his tongue. Valjean would kiss him after that, taking Javert's cock in his hand until he was spent as well. It never took much to bring him to the edge after those times. 

Often Javert would seek permission to open his trousers, to feast his eyes on that mighty cock which was impossibly thick and large even when soft. Then he would flick his tongue against the head, lick his way down it until he could draw Valjean's heavy testicles into his mouth one at a time, delighting in their taste and Valjean's soft moans. He would take his time, never rushing, not with this, never with this, kissing and licking at Valjean's cock until he was hard and leaking. 

Occasionally Valjean would cup his face with a gentle hand then and make Javert look up at him. Javert would always blinded by his soft smiles full of love, his white hair soft around his face like a halo even as he dragged his cock across Javert's face, marking him with precome and Javert eyes would flutter shut with a sigh of total bliss.  

Other times he didn't, leaving Javert to his own devices, and Javert would lick carefully at the head to catch every drop of clear fluid that beaded there, the taste of him intoxicating. Eventually he would grow tired of that, impatient, and take Valjean fully in his mouth. He loved how thick Valjean was, how he filled his mouth completely, how he would twitch against his tongue when Javert moaned around him. Valjean's cock was perfect and Javert would gladly take as much of it in his mouth as he could, swallowing him down and down until he could no longer breathe and suck him hard, his cheeks hollowing, until he saw spots dance behind his eyelids and was forced to draw back to take great lungfuls of air through his nose. The ache in his jaw and the pain in his knees were distant and even welcome when he could take Valjean's massive length down his throat like this. It was worship. It was bliss.  

His hands stayed on the floor or rested on Valjean's thighs, stroking them up and down and delighting in their coiled strength, never touching his own cock that strained in his trousers. His pleasure came from taking Valjean between his lips and sucking at the head until Valjean's soft moans turned louder and he would chant Javert's name breathlessly. Javert bobbed his head up and down his great long length, sometimes pausing to lick his way down to the base, to where he could never quite reach no matter how much of him he swallowed. The stutter of Valjean's hips would only encourage him and he would take that glorious dick deep in his mouth again.  

At times Valjean would fist his hand in Javert's hair and force him to take him deeper, making Javert choke around his enormous perfect length. Javert liked it when Valjean did that; staccato moans making their way out of his throat and around the cock in his mouth. His hands would tighten on Valjean's muscled thighs leaving deep red crescent shaped marks and scoring his nails along his leg. Sometimes he would spend himself in his trousers right then, completely untouched as Valjean fucked his throat. He was embarrassingly loud, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure that were hardly muffled by Valjean's cock.

Only when Valjean was close would he use his hands. He would much rather Valjean's dick in his mouth than in his hands, but Valjean liked to mark Javert with his spend and he was not able to do that with Javert's mouth around him. Javert would stroke him roughly with a tight fist, licking and sucking the underside of his cock until Valjean came with a loud drawn out moan and spent himself on Javert's face, his release falling on Javert's cheeks and catching in his sideburns. Then Javert would be allowed to lick the spend off of his cock and take him in his mouth again to suck him gently, swallowing every bit of come while Valjean smeared his thumb through his own release on Javert's face and call him beautiful. If he hadn't come already, Javert would take Valjean's fingers in his mouth and suck the spend off them too, pushing his trousers down his thighs and taking himself in hand. 

"You're so beautiful," Valjean would tell him again, eyes full of adoration, and it would only take two or three strokes before he moaned around Valjean's fingers thrusting in his mouth and would come in his fist.  

If he was lucky, Valjean would let him rest there, kneeling with his head on his thigh, the tip of Valjean's soft dick close enough that he could lick at it if he so desired and Valjean's hand in his hair or massaging the back of his neck. Javert would close his eyes and thank God for giving Valjean such a beautifully perfect cock. Valjean would tell him how good he was in soft loving tones, how lucky they were to have found each other at last and how grateful he was that Javert was his to love. The thread of possessiveness make him shiver in delight. Javert would never want anyone else. There was no one as kind or as forgiving as Valjean, no one who's long, thick length he wanted down his throat as much as he wanted Valjean's.  

Of course, he loved other qualities about Valjean other than his huge perfect cock, but nothing else seemed to matter as much when Valjean's come was drying on his face. He would start again, giving Valjean's softened cock soft kitten licks, mindful of his sensitivity, reaching up with his hands and feeling Valjean's hard muscled stomach. Valjean would stroke the side of his face, smiling indulgently at him, and Javert would take that as permission to take him in his mouth again. He pulled at Valjean's nipples as he sucked his soft dick, Valjean sighing above him. He was always amazed how Valjean would slowly harden in his mouth, filling him to the brim. No matter how many times he had done this, it never ceased stirring feelings of awe and worship in him.  

The second time would always be slower. Javert loved taking him deep and slow, pulling off occasionally to lap at the clear fluid beading up at the tip, looking up at Valjean like he would look up at God. Valjean was hot under his hands but solid as steel, skin smooth except where scars marred his body. Valjean's hand would stay in his hair, simply petting him as Javert took his time worshiping his perfect cock. This time when Valjean came it was in Javert's mouth and he would moan at the first taste of spend on his tongue, swallowing it all and relishing the bitter flavor. Valjean would help him up when he was done, lifting him onto his lap with his incredibly strength and kissing him deep and slow while stroking his length with a calloused hand. Javert would sigh into Valjean's mouth when he came a second time in Valjean's fist.  

There was no situation in which Javert was not prepared to take Valjean in his mouth. He had ended arguments simply by falling to his knees. Valjean only needed to whisper in his ear before Javert was on him, always eager to wrap his lips around his beautiful long cock. On the rare occasions when he awoke before Valjean, he would rouse Valjean with his mouth on his dick and his hands on his chest. Sometimes he asked for Valjean to stand when he took him, hands fisted in his hair to the point of pain, holding Javert's head in place while his hips relentlessly drove his thick hard cock down Javert's throat again and again. It was ecstasy, for Valjean to use him that way, even as tears ran down his face as Valjean took him roughly. There was nothing he liked better than when Valjean took him like that, forcing Javert to take short breaths between the times Valjean's massive length choked him, everything else disappearing except for Valjean's perfect cock forcing itself down his throat. He loved how Valjean would kiss him afterwards- his mouth hot and possessive, tasting his own spend on Javert's tongue.  

Valjean preferred taking Javert's fingers rather than his cock and Javert was more than happy to indulge him when Valjean could make such wonderful sounds. He could take him apart with his mouth on his dick and pumping three fingers in his ass, Valjean's cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls of their small bedroom. Over time he had learned what Valjean liked but would never asked for in words. Valjean rarely asked for anything. Javert would give him the world just to suck him off one more time, to admire his exquisite manhood and feel the heavy weight of it on his tongue. 

Sometimes, after Valjean had already spent himself once, he would beg for more in a soft wrecked voice. Javert would slide in a fourth finger, then a fifth, until his entire large hand was inside him and Valjean was making little whimpers of pleasure, pushing himself back onto Javert's fist. His cock would fill again, slowly, encouraged by Javert's soft licks and kisses before he could swallow him whole once more. Those times, Valjean would come near silently, arching his back against the bed with a beautiful strangled sound and shuddering around Javert's large hand in him as Javert worked every last drop of come from his thick cock.  

When the mood struck him, Javert could simply whisper "take me" in Valjean's ear. He would be hard in a moment, kissing Javert possessively and stripping him of his clothing as they made their way to bed. He honestly preferred to take Valjean down his throat, but occasionally he wanted to feel Valjean's entire long, thick length in him, to feel stretched and impossibly full and know that he was wanted. The feeling of that monstrously large cock in his ass made him tremble in pleasure. Valjean would take him from behind and bar an strong thick arm across his chest and whisper everything he was doing into Javert's ear; how tight he was around the fat perfect dick Javert loved so much, how good he felt, how Javert took him so well. Valjean's arm would hold him in place while Valjean thrusted into him, hard and fast, rendering Javert completely helpless, and Javert would come with a shout, moaning as Valjean took him harder before he spent himself inside. 

In public, they were simply two friends, the heated glances they sent each other missed by others, the way they brushed hands in a crowd overlooked. More than once, Javert had dragged Valjean into some side alley or behind the hedges to open Valjean's trousers and take him in his mouth right then and there, taking him deep and swallowing him whole. Valjean always protested but never stopped him, only shoving a fist into his mouth to muffle his moans and his other hand clenched in Javert's hair. Afterward, Valjean would scold him, but it was hard to take him seriously when his lips were bitten red and his face flushed with pleasure. Javert would kiss him to shut him up and Valjean would hold tight to Javert's lapels to kiss him back, smiling.

There were a lot of things Javert loved about Jean Valjean. 

He loved the way he would take Javert's hand when they were reading on the couch just because he wanted to. He loved watching Valjean in the garden, sunlight in his hair and no longer afraid of rolling up his sleeves. He loved how Valjean would kiss him sometimes, soft and innocent in a way that made Javert's heart feel as if were about to burst. He loved how Valjean smiled at him like he was the moon to Valjean's sun. He loved taking long walks with him with only the stars to witness them, sneaking kisses in the shadows. He loved the way Valjean curled around him at night, cradling him in warmth. He loved waking up in Valjean's strong arms and knowing that he was loved.  

There were a lot of things Javert loved about Jean Valjean.  

(But most of all, he loved his cock.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Sex repulsed asexual authors first attempt at pwp (I know, I'm confused too) and said asexual author would love to hear feedback!


End file.
